The Man I Hate
by WhatElseIsThere
Summary: I Fell inlove with a man I hate "Justin Bieber" This is a story of How a girl can fall inlove with the man who always loved her. Love can always come from hate. With LEMONS


Preview;

"Everlynn!" He screamed. "Don't you dare run away." His voice was stern as if he was speaking to a mere child.

"I... I love you!" My heart shattered in pieces, he reached out for my wrist.

I pulled away before he had the chance; I turned around so I could face him. "I hate you, I hate everything about you, I hate the way your eyes sparkle when I look into them, and I hate

how your smile brings me to peace, I HATE HOW YOU JUST PLACE ME IN YOUR ARMS AND MY TEARS JUST DISSAPIRE!" Screaming at him with the burning tears running down my face, I've

never cried this much since the accident. "Tyler.. I... I.. love you!" I turned my face away from him to stare at the midnight river; I must've been the colour of a red stop light, I thought I

noticed a car stop... I shook off the thought. I turned to look at him, his head was low, his left hand covering his mouth, light hazel eyes pierced at me and he was blushing...

*BUZZER*

"HOLD UP! CUT, CUT, CUT, CUT, AND CUT! Justin, Baby you're not SUPPOSED TO BE BLUSHING IN THIS SCEEN! The only person who's supposed to be blushing is Ashley." I brought my

eyes to the director and smiled. I took a glance at Justin and he turned right around, he must've noticed my eyes flicker to him so he hid his blushing face. I don't notice things when I'm

into character. Was I this good as Janiece said?

"Alright take 5 everyone"

*BUZZER*

I took slow steps to Justin to ask 'what's wrong?' and he turned to walk away but I was just two steps away, I had to know what I had done wrong.

As I took a quicker step I lost my balance and my eyes widened. It seemed like I was going to hit the ground, hard. I shut my eyes to wait for the pain. I was stopped. I was held tightly, I

could feel a hand placed on my back to hold me; another was holding me at my head. I grasped onto a shirt. Wait... a shirt? I opened my eyes slowly, was I dead? Did I faint? Again? I

looked into bright hazel eyes, I felt muted but I could here a voice horsed but so deep. I blinked a few times before I could get sound back in my ears. "Are you okay? Are you hurt

anywhere? UGH, I knew I shouldn't have walked away. Are you okay?" He had sounded like he just got a call from the police that someone has found one of his family members dead. I

lifted my hand gently to his forehead… And gave him a loud smack. "What the hell do you think your doing? Trying to be a super hero?" He pushed me back up so I could get a good

steady on my footing. "I was just trying to help, okay." I let out my breath to calm me down. "Well... Thank you." I walked away, leaving him standing there.

* * *

When I got back to the hotel I laid down to rest my head; I could still feel the warmth of his hands still pressed into my back. I swallowed away the thought with a gulp of liquid traveling

around my mouth. I closed my eyes and saw two hazel eyes looking at me, his breathe washing over me. It had given me shivers down to my bone, his lips… Oh his tender lips traveling

from my mouth down to my neck, I let a moan escape from my lips. He brought his head up to look at my face. "I love the sounds you make." He brushed his hands over my chest, my

harden nipples were perked high. He has slipped himself downwards, his face now hovers my chest. He let his thumb play back and forth across my right nipple as he let his tongue lick

over the fabric of my tank. I let out jagged breaths as he played and fondled my breasts. He made me gasp for air when his left hand was circling around my tender pussy. "You're so wet;

your panties are wet to the bone!" I turned red and he smiled, slipping himself down to hover over my pussy. "Would you like me to lick you?" I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from

shaking. Why does he have to sound so seductive, it made me even wetter. I could feel my pussy asking, begging to be licked I could feel it throb; I think Justin could see it throb through

my underwear. He pinched my left nipple and asked again in a more aggressive tone. "Do you want me to lick your throbbing wet pussy, Ashley?" My breath got even jagged as he

pinched even harder. I nodded my head quickly. "SAY IT!" His voice sent me over my limit. "I WANT YOU; I WANT YOU TO LICK ME I WANT YOU TO FUCKING TASTE EVERY LAST DROP." I took

a grab of his hair and he gave me one of his seductive smiles and he slid down my soaked panties, he just stared at my pussy for a few minutes which made me want him so much more.

"Please don't look!" My voice was shattered. "I just can't help but to stare, this is the most beautiful pussy's I've ever laid my eyes on." He licked him lips in pleasure. I let loose of my grip

on his hair and stared at his eyes that never left mine as he lowered his head; his tongue took me over as he took his first licks. I gasped at all the pleasure I felt, I took hold to his hair

once again; but harder. I arched my back to make my pussy get closer to his wonderful mouth. I could feel myself loosing grip of reality, I was reaching my first orgasm. He raised his head,

his mouth covered in my juices. "You taste amazing." As I turned and even brighter red he brought his index finger to my mouth as I sucked on it I could hear him moan grabbing his

crouch I circled my tongue around his finger. He took his finger out of my mouth and I licked my lips as he took a gulp of his own saliva. He placed his finger next to my entrance and I let

out a gasp. A smirk appeared on his face. "Are you ready?" I nodded as he slide his finger and I arched my back. "Ahhh…" My face changed from pain to pleasure as he slide his finger all

the way. "Ashley, are you okay? Should I stop?" I shook my head. "More." I managed to escape my jagged breaths. He went at a slow pace until I could feel only pleasure. I hate that I

was so tight even just for one finger! "Faster! Justin!" He slid another finger in as he went fast. I was screaming in pleasure. I arched my back and dropped my head moaning his name. I

brought my head back to see him licking my pussy as he pumped his fingers faster and harder. I was about to hit my orgasm. "JUSTIN! I'm… I'm… So close!" He pumped his fingers

harder making me scream out his name. I rode out my orgasm on his fingers. "Mmm... Just-"

*BRRRRING BRRRING*

I woke up sweating, my breath jagged and my fingers soaked from playing with myself.

*BRRRING BRRRING*

I took my fingers out and grabbed for a tissue to wipe them.

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"ASHLEY! I've been calling you and texting you, what were you doing? Got me fricking worried!"

I can't tell Jan that I've been masturbating to the guy she hates. Why was I even having a dream about that? Gosh. I hate him for goodness sake. What the fuck do I say to Janiece?

"Uhm… I was just out to get some drinks and chips, I knew I forgot something. Sorry Jan! So what's up?"

"Woah! Save me some" She laughed "Oh yeah, I need to tell you something!"

"Then spill it Jan!" I giggled

"Well, since we need it to be summer in Whistler we get 3 months to relax and wait till that happens!"

"WHAT? REALLY?"

"Yes, but we have one problem. That is we have to stay at our house in Whistler"

"How is that so bad Jan?"

"Well, you have to be stuck with Justin Bieber for those whole 3 months; same bed, same washroom, same room."

My eyes widen, I hate him! Even if I masturbated to him, its just a dream it wont happen!

"Well I'll see how you'll treat this. When I get there I'll help you pack for him."

WHAT DID SHE SAY? HIM?

"Did you say him?"

"I said 'home'"

"Oh.."

FUCKING HELL! WHY DID I THINK THAT?

"BYE"

"By-"

I hung up the phone, I barried my face in my hands and let out a deep sigh.

What the hell was I going to get into in these 3 months.


End file.
